B335T Individual Combat Weapon System
The is the AK-47 of the Milky Way, seeing combat use of this versatile and deadly weapon even in the hands of the Sangheili and Jiralhanae. History Development The Human-Covenant War ended on March 3rd, 2553. But the after effects plagued the galaxy for nearly a century more. Remnant Loyalist forces constantly raided and attacked the weakened races, and the threat of the rapidly expanding New Liberty Republic grew ever closer as old Covenant dissipated into the backwaters of the galaxy and struck when they had the power too. But the one thing the UNSC feared most was their newest enemy. On the eastern border the Republic was growing almost daily, with hundreds of colonized planets and a military readiness akin to a cross of modern day Israel and North Korea. Even the Remnant came to fear it as Libertarian sweep and clear operations seized their planets and conducted mass genocides of their alien populations. The nations governments had no idea how to counteract the threat without illegal use of force, which they wouldn't do. And thus, they formed a consensus, the first time Humans and Jiralhanae (the neutral enclaves, not the Remnant) worked with the greatest minds of the Sangheili to make a weapon they could all use on equal standards. And thus, the framework for the was laid out. Early Work and Completion For 40 years the nations rebuilt themselves and began to prosper, as the hostile Libertarians did the same. Relations seemed to ease, although the original members of the consensus, Lord Hood, Thel Vadam', and High Chieftain Brattus still worried about the nation. And finally the time drew near, coincidentally on March 3rd 2597 that the fabled was completed along with the species separate variants. The B335T was rushed into service across UNSC space over the next year, and the following months the Jiralhanae and the Sangheili followed. With the new rifle the Remnant was being pounded into eternal destruction much faster than the Libertarians had expected, and the Republics enemies had the individual advantage on the ground now as they had more time to spy on the Republic. And thus, the Libertarians did what they did best; They sent spies so they could be back on top. And although they were too self-centered to realize they weren't anyway, they got the plans, and the B-335T was widespread across the Milky Way in every major countries arsenal. Capabilities The advantages of the B335T is the advanced construction and many possibilities of attachments. The built in tactical flashlight allows more advanced combat in dark or cramped environments, and the rifles scope can zoom in the same range as a SSR-99 Stanchion (+20 zoom) when its needed, although it only helps for scouting (the rifle cant fire that far). The 10.75 rounds have a high recoil, but are good at taking out a variety of targets, from animals and Covenant species, to the more exotic Flood and Calaryth species and types. The barrel is actually an average length, extending farther on the inside and above the HE munition launcher to give it a normal range. The weapon itself is quite comfortable to hold (has handgrips and padding under the arm) and is relatively light weight, although the Jiralhanae variant is almost a foot longer, sporting an axe-like protrusion and much less protection. The sleek Sangheili type sports a Covenant sheen finish and looks basically the same, although the outside is slightly more curved and alien-esque. Users Humanity UNSC Used as standard issue in almost every branch of the UNSC military, the head creator of the B335T has made sure that its become widespread (even being accused of the outphasing of the BR55, although its still in moderate use). New Liberty Republic Replacing the very disadvantaged standard issue MA New Liberty Bolt-Action Rifle of the Libertarians, the Republic uses the very rifle created against them to mock the UNSC and because its such a great weapon, even allowing the slightly despised New Liberty Navy use of it. Sangheili The Sangheili version, complete with plasma core and Covenant style finish is fielded generally with the SpecOp's, because the Sangheili still have advanced versions of the Plasma Rifle and Needler in use. Jiralhanae The few neutral and allied Jiralhanae enclaves have a very, well, brute-ish version of the fabled B335T. Underneath are the same crescent blades as the Spiker, although each is about as long as a human leg ! The overal construction is slightly less advanced and it fires the basic Brute spikes, but the weapon can be very deadly in Brute hands, and the mercenaries working throughout the galaxy ALWAYS have their wonderful B335T's. Trivia * The B335T's nick name is the BEAST. Due to the appearance of the numbers in the weapon's model numbers, (BEEST = B335T). It also references the images creator Meat and Taters, because he is a beast ! Category:Weapons Category:Meat's Guns